User blog:Mr Christmaseve/Low Elo mistakes.
These are just some super common low elo mistakes that i've noticed that happen more times than not. I wont really go in depth but for some i will provide an example and later if people want it I'll give reasons when to do some things and tips on how to do it and explanations of it. THESE ARENT IN ORDER! i guess I have to state that. because you can obviously pick the most important thing in LoL because you can obviously tell which mistake is the most important. 1. knowing counter picks- this is basically knowing match ups, but can also be parts of other ones. like not just counter picking your lane, but the enemy team. like heavy innitiate vs a poke comp. or like kayle vs a assassin comp. 2. knowing match ups- standing behind creeps when the enemy uses skill shots. especially vs blitz and thresh. or when the enemy is a poking lane, try to get a early innitiation on them to get the advantage in the lane. 3. knowing what champion to pick. - if you're team is starting a poke comp like jayce, nidalee or lux, don't pick persay vi as your jungler. you dont want hard initiate as a poke comp. and same for hard initiate, if you have someone like vi on your team you dont want to pick poking champions. and if most of your team is squishy and you're jungle/top pick a tanky top laner or go a tanky support like alistar/leona. your team lacks CC or innitiate? pick someone who can do one of those things. I'll see teams totally ignore teamcomps and what CC we need 4. when/how to engage/disengage.- this one might be the only one thats a "angry noob rant" because it really is the one that annoys me the most. the moment a shot is fired. its like the whole war happens. "jayce hit someone with his Q start diving now!!!" "they engaged on us there was nothing we could do so we fought!" the point when you should innitiate is when you personally believe you can win the fight. if one of your teammates is gone, don't fight a 5 person team. if the enemy team is fed and they engage on you. it doesnt mean fight. use all your crowd control abilities to not fight the enemy team. (hopefully you have some) 5. seiging- well this one needs a discription too, its not that people don't do this. this always ends up happening, but its the time it takes for this to happen. people will get baron, and then half way through the buff after multiple times of telling people to group up and do this, it'll finally happen. 6. when to push or take dragon/baron after a teamfight- well I actually had a situation of this recently. we just went 3-0 in a teamfight so we had 5 people and they had 2 with a wide open nexus 2 inhibitors down. 2 of our players wanted to go baron, but me and jax were both pinging the nexus. it was 2v5 and a wide open nexus. After a bit of spamming i finally got to convince them and we won from that push. Basically what can decide this is what gets you more. it takes a bit of thinking, but if you think over the pros and cons quickly you can decide. baron will help your team seige. do you need to seige? or is their base open for the taking? same with dragon, but dragon is personal preference. do you want to keep the laning phase, and get more gold from taking dragon? or do you want to start to enter mid game and take a tower and deny some vision? 7. kiting- learn to attack while you're walking if your ranged, or if you have some ranged abilities use them. or stuns. people either straight up runaway or straight up engage at low elo. this is basically the same as engaging/disengaging. 8. Teleport split pushing- teams at lower elo don't know how to have a teleport player on their team. That's split pushing. I know the guy below that used TF that just farmed. I can almost guarentee his team the whole team until he actually got to the base was just saying "TF stop feeding" "TF stick with the team" and shit like that. then when he got to the inhibitors they were probably excited. Just when you have someone with Teleport on your team. poke the other team and just seige and disengage until someone goes to the lane of the person they are splitpushing. then you engage and its a 5v4. 9. zoning- When you secure an advantage in the lane dont just push the tower. stand between the other player and their creeps. or inbetween the caster and melee creeps of theirs, so you aren't over extended, and then whenever they go in for creeps fight them. stick to last hitting and just deny them CS and XP. 10. when/how to freezing the lane and push the lane- People never freeze the lane, I have no clue why. its so effective. especialy when you're ahead or whne you're behind and you're trying to get back into the game. if you freeze the lane it is super effective to getting back. it also helps you when you're ahead to do number 9 and zone them. and people ill see just push the lane. they'll just straight up push it. not thinking about the after affect. or they'll instantly just push the lane to the tower after they get a kill. 80% of the time this is good, but sometimes you can use where the creeps are right now to your advantage. if the enemy creeps are pushing and you just got a kill. by the time you go back and get to lane. they'll most likely have pushed closer to you. and i they havent hit your tower, then you can freeze the lane and use it to an advantage by zoning. here a freezing the lane video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_oXaGZQMYA 11. when to back off from a tower- simple. if you cannot stop them from taking the tower. just back away and dont give them a kill with it. nothing really to talk about here. 12. playing defensive- this may seem simple but people just don't do it. when an enemy gets a kil or 2 early on. and they try to engage you. DONT FIGHT THEM BACK. simple as that. if they are zoning you. let them. the lane will eventually push. just last hitting actually slightly pushes the lane. 13. CS under turret- 1 AA+turret hit +1 AA for casters, 2 turrets+1AA for melee creep. you can eye out seige minions. people just dont realize it. ill see people only be able to get 1-3 of the 6 creeps from under the tower. 14. tunnel visioning.- cant really give tips on this. people do it. dont. 15. no role diversity- people will only be able to do 1-2 roles all the time. All roles are different but they aren't that hard. you had 30 levels to learn 5 roles. it can't be THAT hard. at least have 3. 16. how to recover from a losing game.- same with playing defensive. people don't know how to do this. and it's all about teamfights. and the earlier engaging/disengaging. don't engage until you can win the teamfight. split pushing helps with this a lot to. it'll get you towers and global gold. just have the least fed person on your team besides support go split push to get more money. and disengage. another way to do this is to buy super cost effective items. like a dorans item mid game wont be 100% tragic. also buying elixirs is probably one of the best options. most people dont think about these. but over 100 HP and 15 AD for 250 gold? or the smae for AP? its amazing. literally all 5 members of your team buying this can change the outcome of a losing game to a winning game from 1 teamfight. 17. how to play late game.- this is also simple. people split up all the time late game. if you're not split pushing tay with the team. simple as that. 18. how to play late game/early game champions- early game champions- harrass hard early game and deny them farm. late game champions- harrass when you can but dont emphasize it emphasize farm and dont get harrassed too much. Category:Blog posts